powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Powerpuff Girls (characters)
The Powerpuff Girls are a trio of superpowered little girls who are the title characters of the Cartoon Network cartoon The Powerpuff Girls and its spin-off anime, Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z. Members of the group 'Blossom' Blossom (Voiced by Cathy Cavadini in the series, What A Cartoon 'and video game) is the self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Her signature color is pink, and she wears her hazelnut-ginger hair with a heart-shaped hair clip and a red bow. She is often displyed as the most matured of the girls, but she also has a fun side and enjoys playing as much as her sisters. She has a tendency to "mother" her sisters Bubbles and Buttercup, as she is the most level-headed. Although she can be fussy and vain at times, she is highly intelligent and acts as the "peacemaker" of the group. She tends to bicker with Buttercup, because Blossom tends to think about things before doing them, while Buttercup jumps right into any fight. Blossom's element is everything nice. 'Bubbles Bubbles (voiced by Tara Strong in the series and Kath Soucie in the What A Cartoon show) is often seen as the baby of the group, despite being the same age as her sisters. Her signature color is sky blue, and she wears her blonde hair in two short pigtails. Bubbles is often seen as the baby due to her soft, high pitched voice, her tednency to sob openly when something makes her sad (which takes very little), and her love of stuffed animals. Her best friend is a stuffed purple octopus she named "Octi". She can come across as immature and softer than her sisters, but in the episode "Bubblevicious" she showed that she is every bit as tough as them after training on the maximum level in the training room. She tends to go into a "rage mode" when she gets angry, and she becomes very vicious. She will always stand up for (and cuddle with) animals, except cockroaches, which, like her sisters, she finds "icky." Despite this, she eats one in the episode "Bubble Boy" while disguised as Boomer. She later commented that it "tasted like chicken!" and laughs. She is defined by innocence, playfulness, and a gentle demeanor, having a tendency to be naïve, ditzy, submissive, timid and sensitive. On a side note, she is the only one of the three to ever say that a boy is cute. Bubbles element is sugar. 'Buttercup' Buttercup (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) is "the tough one" of the Powerpuff Girls. She is shown to be a tomboy, as she does not appreciate things like makeup and dresses. Buttercup is fiercely aggressive, a trait which often gets the better of her, causing her to act recklessly in battle, much to the disapproval of Blossom. She is never satisfied by simply defeating an enemy. She feels the need to pound the life out of them. She posseses a mean and vindictive streak not displayed by her sisters. She is often seen picking on Bubbles and arguing with Blossom. She does, however, have a softer side in some episodes, such as Buttercrush and Cover Up. The episode Buttercrush also revealed that she is intensely protective of her sisters. Buttercup's element is spice. Origin In The Powerpuff Girls, the girls were created by Professor Utonium out of "sugar, spice and everything nice", as well as the accidental addition of Chemical X (having been bumped by his then lab assistant, Jojo, later to become the evil villain Mojo Jojo.) After the events of The Powerpuff Girls Movie, the Powerpuff Girls "dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil." In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Ken Kitazawa used Chemical Z, a new form of Chemical X, after Peach (not in the orginal series) threw a rice cake to destroy a giant glacier caused by global climate change. However, the impact of Chemical Z caused several black and white lights to appear in the Tokyo sky. Three ordinary girls, Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru, were engulfed in white lights and soon became the Powerpuff Girls Z. During the anime, the girls most often fight people, animals and objects affected by the black lights and Him's black particles. Appearance in the Powerpuff Girls The Powerpuff Girls are drawn with physical traits that make them exaggeratedly cute. They wear Long Shirts (or Dresses) with Black Stripes in the Middle, White Stockings, and Black Mary Jane Shoes. They have large eyes, oval-shaped heads, and stubby arms and legs, and, although they are able to hear, smell, and hold, their bodies are drawn without noses, ears, fingers, or toes. They stand 2' 3" and weigh 61 lbs. Although they are humans, they look like dolls. Whether they actually have these features is not clear; in the episodes "Criss Cross Crisis", when the girls switch bodies with other people in Townsville, Buttercup, who had swapped bodies with Professor Utonium, complained that her hand did not work (meaning that the girls' fingerless hands could pick things up at will.) However, in the same episode, Bubbles, in the Mayor's body, is seen using a toothbrush without trouble, and the characters who are in the girls' bodies have no issue holding objects. Additionally, Bubbles counts on her unseen fingers in the episode "Mo Job". However, in "Oops, I Did It Again", the Professor dreams of normal versions of the girls, "The Run-of-the-Mill Girls", each with the aforementioned features clearly depicted. ''Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z'' Appearances .]] Like the original Powerpuff Girls, the Powerpuff Girls Z possess the ability to fly and super strength, and their outfits seem to be indestructible (or at least very durable).Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z. "Powerpuff Rowdyruff Boys!". April 21, 2007. In addition, each of the girls wields a weapon, a super-powered version of toys being played with by children they protected from the white light which made them Powerpuff Girls. An interesting Note is that in one episode of The Powerpuff Girls Z a reference is made to the original powerpuff girls when the Powerpuff Girl X were traveling through various universes and HIM through them off course by sending them to the Powerpuff Girls universe while they were fighing the Giant Fish balloon from the episode Uh Oh... Dynamo, the girls can even be seen flying by on screen for a second and The ending theme heart backdrop can be seen in this scene as well. In the episode The Rowdyruff boys, Mojo makes a robot made from the remains of old robots, and part of the robot is a gian lizard made of block layer and in a fit of rage Kaoru starts swinging her hammer and knocking of layers. This is a clear reference to the Sonc X Epsiode "The Last Resort" (Amy on the Beach in the original Japanese version) when Dr. Eggman starst attacking the Emerald Coast resort with his "deconstruction crew" and is stopped by Sonic, but he comes back with a new robot made from the remains of his deconstruction crew to form Serpenter, a block layered robot and in a fit of rage Amy (due to the fact that Eggmans new robot landed of the lucky braclet she made for Sonic) unleashed her Piko Piko Hammer (pronouced P-E-Co) and startes swing it and knocking off layers until it is off a reasonable height for her to destroy it's head. Former/Honorary Team Members 'Bunny' In the episode "Twisted Sister", the girls created a fourth Powerpuff Girl named '''Bunny' in order to ease the burden of saving the town by themselves. Bunny was voiced by Christine Cavanaugh. Unlike her predecessors, she was created by the girls using imitation objects of those which gave the girls life (artficial sweetener instead of sugar, dirt and twigs instead of spices, and what the girls considered to be "everything nice," which included "a knuckle sandwich" by Buttercup). While she possessed the same powers as the girls and a similar color theme (having purple eyes and a purple dress to match), her appearance is rather abnormal (due to the use of imitation ingredients). She was much larger (both in height and weight) than her predecessors, and she had horribly crooked teeth. She was also extremely naïve and uncomprehending; she thought that having a gun made a person a criminal, and when she confronted two cops taking in a couple of crooks and brandishing guns, she threw the cops into jail, and started to release criminals, thinking they were good. As a result of her mishaps, the girls send Bunny away, only to be confronted by every convict Bunny released throughout the episode. To redeem herself and save the girls, she defeats every criminal herself. However, due to the instability of her composition, she explodes at the end of the brawl, leaving behind only a piece of her dress The narrator later takes control over the story, saying a magic beam restored her life and she moved to Tokyo, though in the reruns that scene was cut . 'Bullet' Bullet is a squirrel who was given Chemical X by Bubbles in order to overcome injuries she had been given by a hawk. As a result, she gained the powers of the Powerpuff Girls, and is currently the protector of Townsville woods. She first appeared in the episode "Stray Bullet." Baisly Baisly didn't appear in any of the episodes, but she appeared in a special anniversary comicbook of The Powerpuff Girls. She was a prototype for The powerpuff Girls, but she was too powerful and was sent into a computer program. Blossom accidently freed her along with other prototypes while playing on the professor's computer. Baisly has gold hair, and yellow eyes, she looks just like the other Powerpuff Girls, but she has a star in her hair. She has a very playful persona. In the comicbook, she wants to replace Bubbles and she does so by getting her out of the way. In the end, the girls teach the prototypes what love is and that it is important to be not alone. After that, Baisley along with the other two prototypes fly away and will return when great help is needed. Bissy Bissy was a prototype for The Powerpuff Girls, she appears in a special anniversary comicbook of The Powerpuff Girls, she was sent away in to a computerprogram because she was selfish and didn't help anyone. She has long pink hair and has a heart in her hair. She was freed by Blossom to help them search the other prototypes. In the end of the comicbook she saves Bubbles from Baisley. She learns what love is and flies away together with the other two prototypes. Broom Broom is a prototype for The Powerpuff girls, she appears in a special anniversary comicbook of The Powerpuff Girls, she was sent away in to a computerprogram because she wanted to be perfect and didn't care about anyone else. She has green hair in a long ponytail, she has a moon in her hair. She was freed by Blossom. After a big fight with Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles she flies away. After Bubbles is kidnapped by Baisley, another prototype, she helps them save her. In the end she learns what love is and flies away together with the other two prototypes. Superpowers Trivia * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were named by the Professor, and each name is supposed to give an idea of their personalities. (Blossom was named for being open and approachable, Bubbles was named for her giggling once Blossom received her name, but Buttercup received her name "because it also begin with a 'B'", leading to her sour personality.) Their names in French are Belle ("beautiful"), Bulle ("bubble") and Rebelle ("rebel"). * All of the Girls' names start with B, and have a set of double letters. * Blossom and Buttercup's names are references to types of flowers. Bubbles, Bunny, and Bullet's names are not. Designs PPG.jpg|1998 4776618270_442d7eb359_b.jpg|1999 4775969091_cb7467144e_b.jpg|2000 References Powerpuff Girls (characters), The Category:heros